Paparazzi no Naruto
by MLLamble
Summary: Inspired by the wildly popular To me Yah!Strip Poker!, this story follows Naruto as he trys to keep running When Hinata agrees to pose for a nude photo shoot, will Naruto fall for her? This is my debut story, so I'm rating it T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Paparazzi no Naruto (Naruto the Paparazzi)**

Click. Naruto had just snapped another picture of Iruka without any clothes. This had become a hobby of his ever since the incident at the bridge. He dashed off into the night, leaving a Polaroid of the picture at Anko's house.

"Yet another piece of artwork for my website" Naruto snickered, landing his jump right at his front door, "This is really gonna piss Iruka-sensei off. This is great! Better than great! This is perfect!"

Naruto locked his door and went to heat up some ramen. He had always liked ramen, and he didn't know why. He ate a bowl of ramen, and then went to sleep.

"Um," somebody said behind Naruto the next day, "I saw the… Um… Nude shots you took of Iruka and the others."

"Hiya, Hinata," Naruto said, turning around to face her, "Did you like 'em?"

"They were fine," Hinata said, not looking Naruto in the eye (which was natural), "But…Um… They were a little exclusive. I think that there should be a bit more variety. If you wanted, I could…Um… Pose for a few." Hinata blushed. She had always had a crush on Naruto that she just couldn't explain.

"Er… That's nice of you," Naruto said, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. He had read the book How to be a Manga and Anime Character for Dummies, and he had discovered that this was perfectly normal. He had been training, and he could go chibi at will. "Why don't you come by my place some time, and we'll see what we can do." Hinata blushed…Again.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed after Hinata had left ear shot, "I'll actually be able to get a girl to strip down in front of me! Sakura would have been my personal preference, but this is still great!" He turned his eyes into gleaming stars. He was getting good at this.

"Master Gai has twenty votes!" Lee yelled, running around in front of Tsunade's house, "He's making a comeback!"

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, "That's 'cause you sent in a bunch of fake votes."

"So what?" Lee yelled, "Posing for a nude photo shoot would bring Master Gai endless happiness!"

"Whatever," Naruto said.

"MASTER GAI MUST BE IN THAT CALENDER!" Lee yelled, his eyes turning into fireballs.

Naruto walked away. He wasn't interested in watching Lee act upon his cult-like idolization of Moto Gai. He was just going over chapter 14 in How to be a Manga and Anime Character for Dummies, How to Fantasize About Future Events, hoping to have a preview of what his photo shoot with Hinata would be, when he ran into Iruka.

"Muh-muh-muh-master Iruka," Naruto stammered, "If this is about that strip poker thing, I can explain."

"It's fine," Iruka said, "Um… I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Naruto exclaimed, "What do you want?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Iruka muttered, "Do you have any… Nude pictures of Anko-sama?"

"Yes," Naruto said hesitantly, "Why?"

"Could I have some?" Iruka whispered into his ear, "Please?"

"Sure!" Naruto answered, relieved. He was afraid that he would have to close his website. He handed Iruka a small stack of photos, all of them featuring Anko.

"Arigato!" Iruka mumbled, bowing. Naruto sighed exasperatedly. It was turning out to be a very eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Madly in Love**

"What's wrong with you?" Neji asked as Hinata rummaged through her closet, "You're going to a nude photo shoot. That and we're anime characters. We wear the same thing every day."

"Oh shut it!" Hinata screamed at him from her closet, "This is serious!"

"Really?" Neji chuckled, "Perhaps I should ask TenTen to go with you as well. I have a laptop now, and I need a new wallpaper. She will do nicely."

"Why do you need to get pictures from Naruto when you have the Byakugan?" Hinata asked.

"My one flaw is that I don't have a photographic memory," He chuckled some more.

"Good, good!" Naruto said, clicking picture after picture of Hinata, "Excellent! Keep it up! You're doin' great, Hinata-chan!" He didn't know why he was enjoying this so much. Sure, Hinata was pretty. Alright, she was hot. Fine, she was drop dead gorgeous. But he had a crush on Sakura, right? This was inconsistent. Of course, Naruto wasn't exactly what you'd call consistent. He was the vessel for Kyuubi, and he had become somewhat admired. Still, this was strange.

"You did great," Naruto said to Hinata, averting his eyes while she dressed. Needless to say, this was pointless, since he had just taken a memory card's worth of nude photos of Hinata.

"Thanks," Hinata said, walking over to him, "Do I get to stay as Hinata-chan?"

"Uh…Sure," Naruto said, a little nervously. Hinata was almost on top of him now.

"I'm glad," Hinata said, smiling, she was right up against him now, "I wouldn't want to have disappointed you."

"What happened?" Naruto asked nobody in particular as he got off the floor. "What the heck!" Naruto exclaimed, "When did this happen?" His strange orange jumpsuit-looking-thingy-of-a-shirt was on the floor, and his T-shirt was ripped to shreds and lying next to it. His orange lower-jumpsuit-looking-thingy-of-a-pair-of-pants was on the floor a few meters away.

"You really don't remember?" Somebody asked.

"Who's there?" Naruto yelled, spinning around.

"Just me," Kakashi said, "It was really good."

"What was?"

"You and Hinata," Kakashi explained.

"You were watching," Naruto asked, somewhat embarrassed, "Why?"

"Jiraiya has writers' block," Kakashi stated, "I figured that this was almost as good as a Come Come Paradise book."

"Couldn't you have waited a few hours for me to post the pictures!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Sure," Kakashi replied, "But the pictures were just the opener. What I really wanted was the after-photo-shoot-action."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You must have hit you're head," Kakashi remarked, "Don't you remember what happened after you kissed Hinata?"

"No," Naruto said dazedly, "I don't even remember kissing her."

"Let's see if this helps your memory," Kakashi said, placing his hand on Naruto's forehead, "Memory Search no Jutsu!" (_Note: I just made that up._)

It all came back to him. When she had stood right in front of him, he had kissed her. Not an intentional, gentle kiss, but an instinctive, passionate mistake. They had fallen to the floor, and Hinata had somehow unzipped his orange shirt and torn apart his T-shirt. They rolled about for awhile, both getting lots of bruises. Hinata had even looked into his eyes for once, and he saw how deep and beautiful they had been. They were the kind of eyes that you could get lost in. As they continued their small journey around Naruto's floor, Hinata's sweater that she always seemed to wear had come open, but neither she nor Naruto tried to zip it back up. Since it was a nude photo shoot, the sweat shirt was her only top. Some time during the short but enjoyable journey. And so, they eventually stopped, both wearing only their forehead protectors, and both with an idiotic grin on their faces. Eventually, they even pulled off their headbands, leave them stark naked. He had just seen Hinata in many nude poses, but this was the first time in years that anyone had seen him naked. Hinata giggled a little, and they rolled some more, for about an hour, until it was time for Hinata to leave. She got up hurriedly put on one of Naruto's spare T-shirts and her own pants (inside out). Naruto had quickly pulled on some underwear. They said their goodbyes and Hinata hurried off to her own house, hoping that nobody would notice that she had left some of her clothes at home and was wearing Naruto's T-shirt. Naruto passed out.

"Better?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto mumbled, "This is so weird."

"She left you a present," Kakashi said, pointing to some of Hinata's undergarments and her shirt, "Congratulations, Naruto. You have a girlfriend!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Hinata screamed.

"What?" Neji asked, sitting on the couch, wearing only his underwear and headband.

"You and TenTen are sitting on my couch wearing only underwear!" Hinata yelled, "Get a room or something!"

"Yeah, yeah," Neji said, "And you're wearing your pants inside out, Naruto's T-shirt, and no underwear." He looked Hinata up and down with the Byakugan, "You said you'd be home an hour ago. What'd you do?" Hinata blushed.

"It's none of your business," Hinata said, "Now leave my house!" She was amazed that she had worked up the courage to yell at Neji.

"Alright," Neji laughed, "But could you lend TenTen some clothes?" TenTen's old clothes were in a ripped up pile on the ground.

"Alright," Hinata said resignedly, "I'll go get some."

"This is insane," Naruto said, letting himself fall onto his bed, "I'm madly in love with Hinata!"

"This is insane," Hinata said, letting herself fall onto her bed, "I'm madly in love with Naruto!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Completely Confused**

Naruto didn't know what was going on. Just the day before he had been completely smitten with Sakura, and now he couldn't get Hinata out of his head. Sure, she was beautiful. Sure she was nice to him. Sure she would probably do whatever he asked her, but it just didn't add up.

"What's happening to me?" Naruto asked himself, "Have I gone crazy or something?" He had put Hinata's shirt underneath this bed, along with her undergarments. He decided to return her shirt.

_Maybe if I see her again, she'll stop popping up in my head_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the street towards the Hyuuga household. It was getting late. The sun was starting too set, and Naruto was getting nervous. What if Hinata asked him in? What if she asked him into her room? He had so many questions buzzing through his head.

"What's Naruto doing right now?" Hinata asked herself as she looked out the window. It was already night, and she was the only one in the house who was awake. It had begun to rain, and the nightgown that she was wearing was getting wet. Just then, a Kunai whizzed past her head, driving itself into the wall. There was a note attached to it, and it said something like this: "Meet me at the old bridge. Signed, Naruto the Ninetails." That proved that it was him. Only Naruto would refer to himself and include Kyuubi.

As she walked onto the bridge, she was already drenched from head to toe. The rain was now pouring down in buckets, and she hoped that she was at the right spot.

"I, uh, brought your shirt," Naruto said uneasily, "I didn't know if you wanted it back."

"That's nice of you," Hinata said, coming closer to him, "I wouldn't want to… Burden you with it." Hinata was confused. Normally, she was really shy around Naruto. Now she was backing him up against the side of the bridge. She was subconsciously flirting with Naruto. To put it lightly.

"So, here it is," Naruto said very uneasily, handing her the shirt.

Something wasn't right. Neji couldn't exactly place what it was, but something wasn't right. He used the Byakugan to look into Hinata's home. She wasn't there.

"Neji," TenTen mumbled, "Why did you wake up?"

"I, uh, need some fresh air," Neji said hurriedly. He had forgotten that TenTen hadn't gone home. He had forgotten that he had talked his mother into letting her stay the night. He had forgotten that in the middle of the night, she had paid him a visit. She was still there.

"Well get back soon," TenTen muttered.

Neji had always viewed Hinata as a younger sister. He made it seem as though he hated her, but in his mind, it was his job to protect her. He walked into the rain to find Hinata. To find his sister.

Hinata was hot. It felt like she was on fire. Naruto decided that the icy rain justified letting Hinata hug him. And to be a gentleman, one must keep a woman warm, which was his justification for holding Hinata tightly. But did making out and squeezing her butt count as keeping her warm? He didn't care.

"Can I come home with you, Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked, "My own room is too cold."

"Of course, Hinata-sama," Naruto said, "Anything for you." Hinata giggled. Naruto kissed her again. They were both oblivious to the fact that Neji was watching them.


End file.
